


Day 21 – Running cold

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Temperature Play, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel actually forgot that his brother always ran colder than all over them.





	Day 21 – Running cold

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

The water was scalding hot when it hit Gabriel’s skin, but it didn’t bother him with being an archangel. He felt the heat but not the pain of the heat like a human would. What he felt in explicit detail were the cold fingers of his brother following the line of his spine.

 

Lucifer’s ice-cold fingers were a vast contrast to the scalding hot water and Lucifer made it his mission to follow the ups and downs of every vertebra of Gabriel’s spine. When Lucifer reached Gabriel’s tailbone, he would turn around in the metaphorical sense, and his hand wandered all the way up again only to press down between his shoulder blades where Gabriel’s wings rested within his vessel.

 

Gabriel could feel the chill of Lucifer’s touch down to every fiber of each feather, and he pressed his head against the warm tiles in front of him. It was the only thing keeping the youngest archangel upright.

 

There was nothing genuinely sexual in Lucifer’s touch, just his hand wandering up and down Gabriel’s back. Every time his hand wandered up again, Lucifer would press down on his hidden wing joints. Still, the innocence in this touch aroused Gabriel beyond anything.

 

When he closed his eyes, Gabriel could feel the heat of the water running down his vessel just like he could feel the chill of Lucifer’s grace follow his nerve tracts.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Gabriel saw the focus with which Lucifer looked at him. It was an absolute and unbroken focus that sent sparks of liquid pleasure through Gabriel’s vessel, and he couldn’t understand why.

 

When Lucifer turned him around to let his ice-cold fingers wander of his throat, Gabriel thought he would go insane. He didn’t, he didn’t go mad, but he lost a part of his sanity when Lucifer pressed his cold lips to Gabriel’s. When Lucifer wrapped his big yet cold hand around Gabriel’s hard cock, the youngest of the archangels came at his brother’s first touch.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
